


Blush

by electradisko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, Wholesome, set after dr3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electradisko/pseuds/electradisko
Summary: Hajime and Nagito share a cute moment while walking on the beach. That's it thats the fic.This is set after danganronpa 3 end of hopes peak high on the island.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Blush

Nagito stands in front of him with bright wide eyes. 

“What?!” Hajime huffs in an annoyed tone. 

Nagito’s eyes only get brighter, which Hajime did not think was possible, but it nonetheless makes Hajime feel a bit more heat upon his face. They were simply walking through the water on the beach and idly chatting until Nagito decided to pull this shit. 

“Did you just...blush?” Nagito questions, still looking happily surprised. 

Hajime’s body tenses as he racks his brain for an explanation. His stupid brain decided that denying everything is the best course of action. “Wh-what, no…” He mumbles trying to sound more disgruntled than embarrassed. 

Nagito’s face shifts from shock to a proud teasing smirk as he presses the subject just to see Hajime stumble over himself. “Did I just get the ever-serious, grumpy, badass Hajime Hinata to blush?” 

“I-I’m not blushing you idiot!” Hajime states, with a futile attempt to sound stern and confident but merely comes out as an awkward murmur. 

“ Hmmmmm~” he hums “are you suuuuure~”. The other taunts, his grey-green eyes glinting with playfulness. 

“I’m not!... It’s...the heat…” Hajime declares “It’s, uh, affecting my skin…” dammit maybe he was a...what did everyone call him?...a himbo? Whatever the hell that meant. 

“Hmmmm~ the heat huh? It’s not because I just told you that you are frickin’ cutest person I’ve ever seen and you have the most magical smile, adorable freckles, and the sweetest heart I have ever met?” 

“N-no” Dammit. Hajime feels his cheeks heat up even more which, he thinks, should be impossible. Nagito is giving him a playful look of fondness as he teases Hajime with his compliments. 

“D’aaaaaawwwww Hinata-kun is so cuuuuuute!” 

“Shut up, idiot!” Hajime shouts before splashing the ocean water at the other. Nagito laughs and sends a small splash back as they are only walking in knee deep water.

They continue splashing each other and laughing like idiots until the sun goes down and casts hues of orange and pink across the sky. 

“Hmm maybe I should tease you more often. You are just so cute!”

In a final attempt to regain a shred of his pride Hajime jumps onto Nagito and pushes both of them further into the water. They are both drenched now, but neither seem to care.

As they emerge from under the water to catch their breath they stare into each others eyes for a moment before Nagito lets out the cutest giggle Hajime has ever heard. 

Nagito looks beautiful like this. Happy. The sunset doesn’t compare to the look of joy on the other's face with water droplets cascading down his face and his fluffy white-pink hair hanging around his shoulders completely drenched. 

The future looked hopeful and Nagito looked happy which is all Hajime could ask for. All he had to do now was confess his feelings. 

Hajime takes Nagito’s hands in his and looks at him with a small shy smile. 

“Hey Nagito. There’s something I need to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> another warm up fic with some of my favs. its just cute and wholesome thats it. i just want them to be happy. also i headcanon that hajime calls komaeda nagito, but nagito wont let go of calling him hinata-kun until theyre together. sorry for typos!!!


End file.
